Make Damn Sure
by XxEJMxX
Summary: To the jukebox bars you frequent, the safest place to hide. A long night spent with your most obvious weakness, you start shaking at the thought. ‘Cause you are everything I want, ‘cause you’re everything I’m not. AU/AH.


**Story Stats:**

**Name: **Make Damn Sure

**Setting:** AU/AH

**Writer:**XxEliza-JanexX

**Pairing:** Jazz/Seth, mentioned Sam/Seth (Seth: 23 Jasper: 27 Sam: 28)

**Warnings:**M content later on, possible multi-chapter, implied rape

**Summary: **To the jukebox bars you frequent, the safest place to hide. A long night spent with your most obvious weakness, you start shaking at the thought. 'Cause you are everything I want, 'cause you're everything I'm not. AU/AH Jasper just wants Seth, nothing more. But Seth is a little hesitant.

* * *

**Make Damn Sure:**

You've got this new head filled up with smoke  
I've got my veins all tangled close  
To the jukebox bars you frequent  
The safest place to hide  
A long night spent with your most obvious weaknesses  
You start shaking at the thought  
You are everything I want  
'Cause you are everything I'm not

….

I just wanna break you down so badly  
While I trip over everything you say  
I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way

* * *

Jasper POV:

The dank bar smelled of stale sweat, stale whiskey, and stale emotions. Pretty much everything was stale here, the customers, the beer, and of course the bartender, a thirty year old pretending to be twenty, and not succeeding I may add. The jukebox played some Taking Back Sunday song in the distance. Then the bell over the door rung and I knew who walked in before I could see the man.

I knew it would be a man, and I knew he would sit one chair down from me, and order a Coke & Bourbon. I also knew that we would flirt all night and I would, again wonder if tonight would be the night he let me take him home, and if he finally break up with his ass of a boyfriend. I inhaled his scent, the woods, rain, and musk. This aroma hovered around him like a cloud.

"Jasper" his heavy husky voice hummed. As he nodded in greeting, I hunched over my spot on the cheap metal barstool, with the thin fake-leather padding, and brought my glass of whiskey to my lips. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. His shaggy black hair was in need of another cut, and I found myself drawn to those chocolate brown eyes that were trained down to the counter. Something was wrong; normally he'd be flirting by now. As soon as his drink got there he had drunk it in two swallows.

"Two beers" he said, his voice sounding slightly hallow,

"Course Sweets" said the bar tender.

"What's wrong darlin'?" my words were slightly slurred, which pronounced my southern drawl. I had been drinking for the last hour waiting for him to get here; it was an unspoken ritual for us.

"Nothin Jazz" I smiled at the nickname but dropped the smile at his words.

"It Sam?" he looked away as I noticed the tell-tell signs of tears pooling in his eyes. I just then noticed how he was wearing his sports jacket, zipped up tight. I turned and looked at him full on and noticed his lips were swollen and there was a bruise on his cheek.

"He…again?" I asked,

"Yeah Jazz," he swallowed hard. I hugged him and he let a tear fall onto my black jacket. We were best friends of sorts, but I never told him that I loved him, or I never told him how his false flirting flustered me. I was just about to the point of beating the shit out of Sam; how he treated his little brother in law angered me. Seth's sister Leah had married him almost directly out of high school. But what could you say, a bastard for a bitch? Because that was exactly what Leah was.

"Are you okay?"

"Am I ever?" he replied back with icy sarcasm. I just wanted to make him feel better. I could sense the bitterness, remorse, and self-loathing rolling off him. I wanted him to feel loved; I just didn't know how to approach it. I stroked his cheek,

"Look at me Seth Clearwater," he turned to look at me with his eyes slightly red. I patted his back and hauled him off the bar stool, throwing two twenties on the counter.

"Keep the change," I muttered walking out the door. He broke completely down once we were outside. I keep stroking his back and talking to him in hushed tones. The keys to the BMW were in my back pocket. I pulled them and my cell phone out. I didn't want to call his highness, but I knew Seth would make me. So I went ahead and pulled his number up, out of the directory on my phone. After the first few rings he answered in a very heavy voice, he was gasping for breath and his words were slurred together. I knew he had been cheating on Seth for a while with Quill, but I didn't have the heart to tell Seth and watch him fall to pieces. No, I would save that for Jacob.

"Hellllooo? Jazz? You there man?" I knew he was probably in the middle of that right now, cheating on Seth that is. Seth deserved so much better, Seth was kind and passionate, and broken. I really don't see how someone could do that to a broken man, who really reminded me of a boy, but Jacob is an asshole, so it really doesn't surprise me.

"Jacob, Seth needs you right now"

"Really? Well, I am very busy if you know what I mean…" He trailed off and I just hung up on him.

"Jaa-azz why did y-you do that-t" his voice was strangled an raw from crying, and his words had multiple syllables on them from sobbing.

"Jacob is a major ass, and you ever wonder where he is when he is out so late?"

"He said he was at the library, studying"

"You ever wonder why he sneaks out at night"

"I just thought he needed a smoke."

"He is cheating on you Seth, with Quill" Seth paused and then he cried some more except this time he showed more betrayal and passion. He latched on to me and hugged me hard. I hugged him right back. He deserved someone better than that Bastard, Jacob Black. It really unnerved me, how much someone could hurt him.

I had woken up every day for weeks, through the haze of a hangover from the previous night, telling myself that I didn't love him, didn't need him like water or air, and didn't have a unhealthy "bro-mance" with him. But out of the blue I realized that, in all of those weeks, I had been lying to myself and denying myself what I wanted. But now I knew what I wanted, Seth Clearwater. Right now he sat sobbing into my jacket-clad chest, leaving streaks in my black Grateful Dead coat. I encircled my arms around him and started to lead him to my BMW, he shook and cried harder.I guided him quickly into the passenger seat and ran to get in the other side to keep him from breaking down further, thinking I may have left him. I snapped the driver's side door open and stuck the keys in the ignition. Then I grasped his hand and squeezed it hard, I told him silently that I would never leave him.

He sobbed some more and I threw the car into reverse and heading towards my penthouse without asking him first. I was currently studying psychology at university of Seattle so it would be about another hour, with my lead foot, until we reached my apartment, which was quite a few miles south of the college.

I had a large inheritance from my dead Grand Father Whitlock, who was a rancher in Texas. I had only recently moved from Texas. As soon as I moved, the first and most friendly student at SU greeted me and introduced me to his friends, Seth had shown me all of the La Push kids going here, and I had noticed some of the Forks kids also. We had fell into this rhythm ever since. That is until he started being abused by his brother in law and I ran into my old hell-hound girlfriend from Texas, which introduced my drinking problem again. I had left her behind, but she, and her brother and new boyfriend, tracked me here. Alice and her brother, Edward, were very close, like joined at the hip kind of close. Of course her new boyfriend, who she swears she is completely in love with, drags around behind her like a love sick puppy.

_John, no, Josh, no, Jake, no, James! That was his name._

By the time I had gotten out of my inner reveries I realized three things. 1: I had been running my free hand through Seth's hair. 2: Seth was asleep. 3: I was almost at my apartment. Upon seeing the sign for Willow Garden I put on my blinker and started to turn. I was to preoccupied with a sleeping Seth, to notice a silver Volvo. His chest rose and fell softly, and I smiled soundly at him. He mumbled in his sleep, and his face was still tear streaked, but more peaceful. As soon as I pulled up in front of my building I grasped my key in my hand and went to open his door. I didn't dare wake him, but I lifted him under his knees and under his back, his head lolled on my shoulder.

I carried him to the stairs that went up the side of the little new-England style house. After some struggle with the key, I finally opened the door, closing it behind me with a puma-clad foot. I set him carefully on the large blue couch, and went to look out the bay window, shutting the curtains I went to Seth, still lying on the couch. I picked him up bridal style once more and carried him down the hallway to my bedroom. Pushing the bedroom door opened I was greeted by my king sized bed with the golden and green bedspread. I sat him down on this bed, tugged off his Nikes and jacket, and finished in pulling the covers over him. I swiped my face with my hand and went back down the hall to the bathroom. I was greeted by candle light and rose petals sprinkled across the floor.

"What the fuck?" I whispered,

The room smelled of lilac and roses. My garden tub was filled to the brim with white fluffy bubbles and poking out of the crown on one side was one poised foot, which sat on a pale ivory leg, a skinny and perfect and molded into a shape that models would kill for. Directly across from that is a beautiful face, that did absolutely nothing for me anymore. It had blood red lips, shocking blue eyes, perfectly angled cheek bones, and a cute button nose, and on top of that a stylish disarray of inky black hair. Alice, was sitting, naked I presumed, in my tub, with a sultry smirk on her face. I turned on my heel and walked directly out of the bathroom and reached for my cell.

"Hello, Citron County Police, how may I help you?" was the cheery answer of the operator.

"yes ma'am, I have an unwanted visitor trespassing on my property,"

"What is the situation sir?"

"oh please, call me Jasper Whitlock ma'am, Well my ex-girlfriend broke into my house and is now sitting, naked, in my bath tub. I would greatly appreciate her removal" I used my southern twang and charms in full swing. Just then I felt hands on my back and Alice's nose on my neck, I couldn't help but think how I wish it where Seth, but the thought of it being her made my stomach turn. I turned and picked her up, finding her still naked. She moaned thinking I was responding, but I, instead, dropped her in my bathroom and locked the door from the outside. I heard her scream,

"JASPER! WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I ignored her and ventured back up the hallway to my bedroom, at last minute I turned back and yelled through the door,

"I would get dressed, the police are going to be here any minute to pick you up."

I walked back to my bedroom. Seth was still sleeping soundly in my bed curled up in the covers, his chest still gently heaving. I realized just then that I would always need Seth, he was my drug, he was my only distraction from my problems, around him I felt completely whole, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I was going to Make Damn Sure that he didn't slip away, I needed him.

* * *

When the police came almost an hour later I showed them to the bathroom where they found Alice sitting in my bathrobe. One of the police men looked at me incredulously for wanting to kick her out, but I just gave him a hard stare in return,

"Well, ma'am will you please come with us,"

"But Jazz, baby what are you doing? I thought you loved me?"

"I left you in Texas for a reason Allie, sorry but you really need to get out." she collected her items and followed the police men out of the building. It surprised me that she didn't fuss or put up a fight. Instead she had a calm and thoughtful look on her face. I quietly walked back to my bedroom and quickly stripped off my clothes replacing them with flannel pajama pants. Sighing and rubbing my face I flicked off the lights and crawled in on the side opposite of Seth. He murmured what sounded like my name before curling his body against mine. He placed his heated, wiry arms across my bare chest and his feather-light chocolate hair brushed against the hollow of my neck.

"Are you awake?" he muttered in a very husky tone

"Yes Seth, I'm awake"

"Good, I wanted to tell you something." he paused for a minute to sit up, wipe the tear tracks from his heart-shaped face, and look me in the eyes.

"I am glad that you were there for me tonight, and thank you for your help. But I also wanted to let you know...that I...have.. always, kinda... loved you." he blushed and looked down. I grasped his chin and drug his head up to look at me, my green-brown eyes smoldering,

"Well I have loved you for a while now."

"Really?" he said, eager and excited.

"Yes really" I replied, he jumped in excitement, almost into my lap, and kissed me with a restrained passion. It was short but oh-so-sweet. Now that I had tasted his unique flavor, I couldn't get enough. I brushed my lips back against his and swiped my tongue across his bottom lip slowly. I wanted him to beg me though, it would be so lovely for him to beg...and moan...and scream...I slicked my muscle against the smooth flesh, and quickly withdrew it once more, teasingly. He finally, and very shyly, drug the slick, wetness across my lips sloppily. I granted him entrance, maybe a bit too quickly, and he slowly explored my mouth; ripping the moans from my lips as my hands tangled in the fringe of his hair, twisting the curling silk to my advantage. His head tilted back a bit further, I reversed the game, gripping his silk-smooth muscle in a coy twist. Our moans reverberated in the joined caverns of our mouths, sending tingles up my spine as I slid a hand free, to cup his ass, of course. His sounds were addicting, far too addicting, as our bodies clashed for dominance. Damn he tasted good, just like a drink of air on a high mountain's peak, or honeyed water in the middle of a bone dry desert, or perhaps that first tinge of victory when dealing with a stubborn child.

He wrapped his legs around my waist, his thighs burning into mine as he straddled me, I leaned further back into this position, it seemed as if he fit perfectly against me... Seth's teeth and lips wandered, me just panting from the sight of that little pink blossom trailing against my rather ivory toned skin. As my pleasure grew too much to bear, I rolled us, settling in between his legs and relishing in the sound of the surprised moan. His hands gripped the waist band of my pants, tugging them towards the end of the bed. Somewhere in the back of my mind I wondered when he has lost his shirt, but my hands were too content roaming the tan expanse of muscle to care. His hands slowly worked themselves around my back, bringing his fingernails down my shoulder blades in arousing rivets. I gasped and bit his neck a bit harder than necessary,

"You like it rough, baby?" I whispered into his ear, flicking a nipple with one finger as the other hand worked down to his front. As my hand grasped his cock through his briefs, I knew what people meant when they said "electricity". I felt sparks fly up my arm and coil around my veins with a white-hot pleasure. Seth, deciding we both had too many clothes on, stripped both of our boxers off in one go. Finding myself blind with need, there was no more foreplay, and by the intoxicating sound coming out of Seth's mouth, I am positive he agreed.

"Please... Jazz please" Just like I had imagined it, wanking every night I got a bit too tipsy, his eyes lighted with lust, all for me. I reached above him to my bedside table, withdrawing oil and a condom.

"Are ya' sure?"

"Yes!" he almost shouted it as my thumb circled lazily on his head, smearing the pre-cum gathered there, and if this were a less serious moment I would've laughed. I put some of the oil on my fingers, and slowly slid one inside, as if he were the most fragile being in the world. At first, I could hear his hiss of pain, and guilt shot through me, he was probably still sore from what Sam did. I quickly withdrew my finger, and he looked up at me with the greatest longing in his eyes, conveying what he could not with his tongue, that I slipped it back in slowly, joining it with a second to scissor. As the third joined, I search a little further up for the "male g-spot", and smiled as he arched off the bed with a cry,

"Jazz, come on, I want you, now!" at those words I almost drooled, the way he begged was music to my ears, nothing soothing like Chopin, but more dramatic, like Beethoven's Coriolan Overture. I slid the condom on, hissing at the coldness around my painfully hard erection. Smearing more oil on warmed me up a little, I couldn't stand it if I hurt him anymore than necessary. Pushing into him, bit by bit, he gasped in both pain and pleasure.

"Damn, how big are you?" he said this around pants and gasps, wiggling a little to accommodate my length.

"Eight" I smiled smugly and watched him writhe, my mind and body heating at the precious friction.

"Jazz, please!"

"Yes Seth?" I questioned

"Harder! Faster! Anything, Please, just fuck me please." I pulled from the tight heat, hissing as my hips pivoted, slamming right into his magic spot. My name was screamed rather loudly, and I relished in the sound; I had heard my name screamed several times, yet never before had I wanted to cum from hearing it like I did with Seth. I continued to pound into him, lifting his hips for a better angle as his legs twisted around my torso, leaving a burning trail in their wake. His whines and moans drove me further and further into his tight heat. I could feel him tightening as I laid my forehead against his, staring into those lively brown orbs, hooded with pleasure. One hand snaked between us and grasped his shaft stroking it furiously, his gasping worth the effort of supporting my weight with one arm.

"Jazz!" he screamed as I pumped into him, nipping at his neck in ecstasy.

"Cum for me Seth, cum baby" I whispered huskily in his ear, his fingernails scratched down my back as a warm liquid coated our heaving and sweaty chests. He tightened as I pushed into him again, letting a groan of my own loose, and I joined him in his orgasm, his mouth in a perfect 'o' shape. Maneuvering us so that I wouldn't crush him, my cock slid, almost reluctantly out of the tight heat. I removed the condom and threw it in the waste basket next to my bed, then cleaned Seth and then myself with a random pair of boxers that had fallen to the floor.

"Seth, I love you", I whispered into his hair as I slipped back into the bed, warm from his mere presence.

"I love you too" slipped softly from his lips before we both slipped under the verge of sleep.

* * *

The next morning as I made coffee and eggs, I had settled a grand decision in my mind. I wasn't going anywhere, and neither was Seth. I was goind to Make Damn Sure that he always had someone to lean on and I always had someone to love.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the Jacob bashing, it was completely nesscary for this story. It killed me to so so because I am Team Jacob. Review, Flame if you like, this isn't one of my best stories.


End file.
